Persona 4: Project Automata
'' Persona 4: Project Automata'' is a fangame mock-up based on Persona 4 and its spin-offs that puts its main characters in a 2D platforming adventure. Story After the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and saying goodbye to Labrys and the Shadow Operatives, the Investigation Team has some days of the Golden Week left to spend together before Yu Narukami leaves Inaba. Yosuke and Teddie are doing thier shift at the Junes super-store when Teddie, as he passed by the electronics section, picked up a strange scent coming from the TV set they had been using to access the TV world. This causes Teddie to panic and inform Yosuke about the situation and the two decide to call Yu and the others. After everyone is gathered, they decide to get inside the TV one more time but, suddenly, the warp tunnel begins to glitch and sends them to a different location. Rise tries to summon her Persona to see where are they but she's unable to. In fact, nobody can summon their Persona! Luckily, Teddie picks up the scent that brought them there and the group decides to follow it and find the responsible for bringing them here and steal their Personae. Gameplay The "game" would play similar to 2D platforming series such as Super Mario or Kirby. There are seven worlds, each with a varied number of levels, and the objective is to get through all of them and beat the boss at the end to unlock the next world. The players are able to play as any of the Investigation Team members, each with their own advantages and abilities. During the game, the players will be able to find power-ups, some of them are borrowed from the Super Mario series while others are fan-made. Each power-up has several moves depending on button inputs, which is inspired from Kirby Super Star and modern Kirby games since Return to Dream Land. The power-ups can also be used to solve puzzles. The Rainbow Drops are brought back from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Just like the source game, there are seven of them, one in each world, and they are needed to reach the final boss. The Arena Here the player will have to face all the bosses in one go. There are health recovery items between fights. The True Arena A harder version of The Arena where the bosses have gotten stronger and there's also exclusive bosses. The health recovery items are less powerful. Power-up Fighters A sub-mode located in the game. The player must pick a combination of a character and a power-up and beat down other rivals. Single Player mode ends with a Shadow Self of the selected character as the final boss. In this mode, there will be Z-Crystals that the players can pick up and unleash powerful attacks depending on the power-up they're holding. Characters Playable The players are able to use any of the members of the Investigation Team. Each member has their own advantages and abilities, but there are special prizes awarded to those that complete worlds as all the characters. Everyone is able to jump, run, slide and pick up certain objects and enemies, as well as items hidden in the grass. * Yu Narukami - Balanced * Yosuke Hanamura - Fastest but low friction * Chie Satonaka - Highest jumps * Yukiko Amagi - Mid-air float * Kanji Tatsumi - Strongest but slower * Rise Kujikawa - Spinning attack (Only when she isn't using a power-up) * Teddie - Multiple jumps but slow * Naoto Shirogane - Can shoot in multiple directions (Only when she isn't using a power-up) Secondary * Rainbow Islanders - Inhabitants of this world that help the players on their journey * King Frost - Appears after completing the story mode. His Jack Frost servants have disappeared and you must bring them back. Mini bosses Mini bosses will often appear during levels and need to be defeated in order to continue. They'll always leave a power-up upon defeat. * Orbinaut * P-Golem * Big Boomerang Bro * Clay Man * Major Freezie * Mama Jelectro * Lava Piranha Jr Items Regular items * Health Mushroom - Can recover some health * Blocks - Some blocks contain items, others can be broken normally and others need a certain power-up to be broken * Coins - Can be found in the levels. 100 coins will grant an extra life * Red/Green/Blue Balloon - Grants a certain amount of extra lives depending on the color * Starman '''- Grants temporal invincibility * '''Rainbow Drops - There are 7 of them and are needed to get to the final boss Power-ups Power-ups can be found inside blocks, sometimes after defeating enemies (And always after defeating mini-bosses) or in Ability Pedestals. After beating the story mode, access to the Secret Garden will be granted, where the player can find and take any power-up. It's important to mention that the power-ups aren't shared, so changing character will mean that you won't keep having the power-up unless you change to the one that had it. * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Boomerang Flower * Spiny Shell * Rock Mushroom * Thunder Flower * Hot Air Suit Locations # Opening Valley # Somber Forest # Floaty Beach # Slippery Tundra # Underground Caverns # Hazardous Heights # Automata Citadel # Core of the Palace Achievements Achievements can be unlocked by meeting certain requirements. Some of them will grant new alternate costumes for the characters * I was trained by video games!: Learn the basics in the Tutorial * I'll face myself: Beat the single player campaign of Power-Up Fighters once * Opening Valley: Defeat the boss at World 1 - Opening Valley * Somber Forest: Defeat the boss at World 2 - Somber Forest * Floaty Beach: Defeat the boss at World 3 - Floaty Beach * Slippery Tundra: Defeat the boss at World 4 - Slippery Tundra * Underground Caverns: Defeat the boss at World 5 - Underground Caverns * Hazardous Heights: Defeat the boss at World 6 - Hazardous Heights * Automata Citadel: Defeat the boss at World 7 - Automata Citadel * Core of the Palace: Defeat the final boss at World 8 - Core of the Palace ** Reward: New mode - The Arena * The Rainbow Power: Find the seven Rainbow Drops * World 1 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 1 - Opening Valley as every character * World 2 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 2 - Somber Forest as every character * World 3 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 3 - Floaty Beach as every character * World 4 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 4 - Slippery Tundra as every character * World 5 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 5 - Underground Caverns as every character * World 6 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 6 - Hazardous Heights as every character * World 7 True Completion: Beat all the levels at World 7 - Automata Citadel as every character * Frost's Best Friend: Find all the Jack Frosts and bring them back to King Frost ** Reward: New mode - The True Arena * Yu Mastery: Beat every level as Yu Narukami ** Reward: Costume (Yu) - Izanagi style * Yosuke Mastery: Beat every level as Yosuke Hanamura ** Reward: Costume (Yosuke) - Jiraiya style * Chie Mastery: Beat every level as Chie Satonaka ** Reward: Costume (Chie) - Tomoe style * Yukiko Mastery: Beat every level as Yukiko Amagi ** Reward: Costume (Yukiko) - Konohana Sakuya style * Kanji Mastery: Beat every level as Kanji Tatsumi ** Reward: Costume (Kanji) - Take-Mikazuchi style * Rise Mastery: Beat every level as Rise Kujikawa ** Reward: Costume (Rise) - Himiko style * Teddie Mastery: Beat every level as Teddie ** Reward: Costume (Teddie) - Kintoki-Douji style * Naoto Mastery: Beat every level as Naoto Shirogane ** Reward: Costume (Naoto) - Sukuna-Hikona style * Boss Endurance: Complete The Arena * True Boss Endurance: Complete The True Arena * Project Automata Mastery: Reach 100% completion ** Reward: Costume (All) - Golden Gallery P4 project preview.png|Teaser poster P4 project preview colored.png|Teaser poster (Alt) project automata logo.png|Logo Category:Projects Category:Fan-based projects